wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Shimmie Shake!
The Shimmie Shake! is a Wiggles song from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing. In it, The Wiggles dress like The Beatles. In a 2013 live version, Greg, Murray and Jeff make cameos in it playing the bass, the guitar, and the keyboard. Song Credits You Make Me Feel Like Dancing * Written by: John Field, Paul Field * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced By: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: Anthony Field * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Vocals: Sam Moran * Manzillas/Backing Vocals: Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Paul Field * Piano: Jeff Fatt * Electric and Bass Guitar: Murray Cook * Other Guitar Work: John Field * Drums: Steve Pace * Recorded and Engineered by by: Alex Keller * Mastered at: Robin Gist Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show! * Written by John Field, Paul Field * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Jennifer Andrade Taking Off! * Written by: John Field, Paul Field * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Anthony Field * Backing Vocals: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Guitars: John Field, Murray Cook, Alex Keller * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Steve Pace Dance, Dance! * Written by: John Field, Paul Field * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Drums: Jackie Barnes * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Electric Guitar: Oliver Brian * Organ: Lachlan Gillespie * Music Produced By: Anthony Field * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Engineered and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley Wiggle Around Australia * Written by: John Field, Paul Field * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Guitar: Oliver Brian, Anthony Field * Piano: Michael McFadden * Bass Guitar: Paul Paddick * Drums: Emma Watkins * Live Show Recorded by: Alex Keller, Jack Richardson * Mastered by: Don Bartley Lyrics (Sam's version) Ooh ooh, Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo, ooh ooh Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo, ooh ooh. Shimmie Shake. Let's all do the Shimmie Shake. Shaking all way down low, Shaking all high. Chorus Shimmie, shimmie, shimmie, shimmie shimmie, Shimmie, shimmie, shimmie, shimmie shimmie. Hear the drum beat, hear the guitar, When you dance this way, you do the Shimmie Shake. Ooh ooh, Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo, ooh ooh Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo, ooh ooh I can shake, I can do the Shimmie Shake. I can shake way down low, I can shake high. Chorus Let's all shake (we can shake), Let's all move our arms about (do the Shimmie shake). Really move our arms around. Shimmie shake shake. Chorus Twist and shake, let's all take a twisting break. Really take a twisting break. We're twisting wide! Chorus (Ooh ooh) (Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo, ooh ooh) Repeats 8x while bottom part is sang. Oh yeah the Shimmy Shimmy Shake. Oh yeah the Shimmy Shake Oooohhh, The Shimmy Shake. Come on, let's all do the Shimmy, Shimmy, shimmy, shimmy, shimmy, shimmy, shimmy, shimmy shake. Oh yeah the Shimmy shimmy shake. Come on and do the Shimmy Shake. Lyrics (New Gen version) Shimmie Shake. Let's all do the Shimmie Shake. Shake it on way down low. Shake it on high. Shimmie, shimmie, shimmie, shimmie, shimmie, shimmie Shimmie, shimmie, shimmie, shimmie, shimmie, shimmie. Hear the drumbeat, hear the guitar. When you dance this way, you do the Shimmie Shake Twistin' break Let's all take a twistin break. Really take a twistin break. We're twisting wide. Shimmie, shimmie, shimmie, shimmie, shimmie, shimmie Shimmie, shimmie, shimmie, shimmie, shimmie, shimmie. Hear the drumbeat, hear the guitar. When you dance this way, you do the Shimmie Shake! Episode Performances *The Shimmie Shake *A Lot Of Camelot! *Let's All Shake! *We Like Fruit *Slow Motion Anthony *A Juicy Story * Riding in the Big Red Car * Bow Mobile to the Rescue! * Clap Your Hands Trivia * The 2008 CD version has a longer fade-out. * Only the 2013 DVD version was recorded live. * This song is included in the Just Dance Kids 2 video game by Ubisoft, which was released on October 25, 2011. * The 2008 version of the instrumental track for this song is played over the opening and closing credits of the You Make Me Feel Like Dancing DVD, the closing credits of the Big Birthday DVD and the photo gallery of the Dorothy the Dinosaur's Wonderful World DVD. * The 2008 version plays in D whereas the current version since 2013 plays in C. Videos Category:Wiggles songs Category:You Make Me Feel Like Dancing songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 8 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 6 Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Dance, Dance! songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Pre-Released Songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:DVD and CD Category:Sprout Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Paul Field Songs Category:Series 10 Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Just Dance Kids Songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:Christmas celebration Tour Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:The Wiggles' Great Adventure Songs